Pretty Cure All Stars For All Time
This is the title of the Pretty Cure roll call with all teams from Max Heart to Twinkle Star, featuring additional Cures. (Girls only, by the way...) Transcript Cure Black introduces herself.jpg|Cure Black Cure White introduces herself.jpg|Cure White Shiny Luminous unleashing the pink and white beams.jpg|Shiny Luminous Cure Bloom intro.jpg|Cure Bloom Cure Eaglet intro.jpg|Cure Eaglet Natalie Blackstone/Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Hannah Whitehouse/Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Hilary Lightheart/Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! Sarah Bloomsdale/Cure Bloom: The Shining Golden Flower, I am Cure Bloom! May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet: The Radiant Silver Wing, I am Cure Eaglet! Cure Dream pose.jpg|Cure Dream Cure Rouge poses.jpg|Cure Rouge Cure Lemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade Cure Mint.jpg|Cure Mint Cure Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua Milky Rose poses with blue roses.jpg|Milky Rose Nicole Olivera/Cure Dream: The Great Power of Hope, I am Cure Dream! Rena Naderson/Cure Rouge: The Red Flame of Passion...*flames bursting*...I am Cure Rouge! Melanie Lovelace/Cure Lemonade: The Effervescence of Bursting Lemon, I'm Cure Lemonade! Claire Audrey/Cure Mint: The Green Earth of Tranquility..*twirls*..I'm Cure Mint! Karen Simone/Cure Aqua: The Blue Spring of Intelligence, I am Cure Aqua! Kinsley Rosewood/Milky Rose: The Blue Rose is the symbol of my Secret. I am Milky Rose! Cure Peach poses with sparkles.jpg|Cure Peach Cure Berry poses.jpg|Cure Berry Cure Pine poses.png|Cure Pine Cure Passion poses with sparkles.png|Cure Passion Lauren Peachtree/Cure Peach: Freshly-picked fresh...*clap*...I'm the Lovely pink-hearted Cure Peach! Millie Ancalade/Cure Berry: Freshly-gathered fresh...*clap*...I'm the Hopeful blue-hearted Cure Berry! Izzy Pinebush/Cure Pine: Freshly-harvested fresh...*clap*...I'm the Faithful yellow-hearted Cure Pine! Sabrina Easton/Cure Passion: Freshly-ripened fresh...*clap*...I'm the Jubilant red-hearted Cure Passion! Cure Blossom.jpg|Cure Blossom Cure Marine.png|Cure Marine Cure Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine Cure Moonlight.jpg|Cure Moonlight Tiffany Blossoms/Cure Blossom: The Flower that blooms throughout the Land...*about to pose*...I’m Cure Blossom! Erika Crawford/Cure Marine: The Flower that sways near the Ocean Shore... I’m Cure Marine! Irene Miller/Cure Sunshine: The Flower that bathes in the Sunlight, I’m Cure Sunshine! Lori Thompson/Cure Moonlight: The Flower that glistens from the Radiance of the Moon... I am Cure Moonlight! Cure Melody poses with musical notes.png|Cure Melody Cure Rhythm introductory pose.png|Cure Rhythm Cure Beat introductory pose.png|Cure Beat Cure Muse introductory pose.png|Cure Muse Holly Hillard/Cure Melody: Strumming the Raging Tune, I'm Cure Melody! Kirsten Spears/Cure Rhythm: Playing the Graceful Tune, I'm Cure Rhythm! Ellen Monroe/Cure Beat: Rocking the Tender Tune, I'm Cure Beat! Alley Shapiro/Cure Muse: Composing the Heavenly Tune...*hops to the edge*...I am Cure Muse! Cure Happy aka Glitter Lucky.jpg|Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky Cure Glitter Sunny bursting flames.jpg|Cure/Glitter Sunny Glitter Cure Peace.jpg|Cure/Glitter Peace Cure March aka Glitter Spring.png|Cure March/Glitter Spring Cure Beauty aka Glitter Breeze.jpg|Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze Cure Echo pose.jpg|Cure Echo Emily Anderson/Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer; a glow in your heart! I’m Glitter Lucky! Kelsey Hill/Cure/Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you’re playing with fire! I’m Glitter Sunny! Lily Parker/Cure/Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens, the Power of Love! I’m Glitter Peace! April Green/Cure March/Glitter Spring: A Force as Strong as Life Itself, I’m Glitter Spring! Chloe Winters/Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the Winter Wind, I’m Glitter Breeze! Dawn Swanson/Cure Echo: Deliver my feelings and share, I am Cure Echo! Glitter Cure Heart introductory pose.png|Cure/Glitter Heart Glitter Cure Diamond.png|Cure/Glitter Diamond Cure Rosetta aka Glitter Clover.jpg|Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover Cure Sword aka Glitter Spade.png|Cure Sword/Glitter Spade Glitter Cure Ace.png|Cure/Glitter Ace Maya Aida/Cure/Glitter Heart: Bringing out the Love, I'm Glitter Heart! Rachel Hishikawa/Cure/Glitter Diamond: The Light of Wisdom, I'm Glitter Diamond! Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover: As Warm and Bright as the Sun, I'm Glitter Clover! Mackenzie Mack/Cure Sword/Glitter Spade: The Blade of Courage, I'm Glitter Spade! [[Aguri Madoka/Natalie|'Aguri Madoka/Natalie']]:' "A" for Absolutely Fabulous, I'm Glitter Ace! Cure Lovely.png|Cure Lovely Cure Princess.png|Cure Princess Cure Honey.jpg|Cure Honey Cure Fortune.jpg|Cure Fortune Cure Sunset.jpg|Cure Sunset Cure Wave.jpg|Cure Wave 'Megan Griffin/Cure Lovely: Spreading Love around the World, I am Cure Lovely! Himelda Flynn/Cure Princess: Blowing a Peaceful Wind through the Royal Skies of Blue... I'm Cure Princess! Cara Goodwyn/Cure Honey: Flourishing the Light of Life on the Earth, I'm Cure Honey! Fiona Destien/Cure Fortune: Glittering in the Skies of the Starry Night, I am Cure Fortune! Ohana/Cure Sunset: The Red Setting Sun is a Vow for Tomorrow; I'm Cure Sunset! Olina/Cure Wave: The Eternal Melody of the Rhythmic Splashes... I'm Cure Wave! Cure Flora introductory pose.png|Cure Flora Cure Mermaid introductory pose.jpg|Cure Mermaid Cure Twinkle introductory pose.jpg|Cure Twinkle Cure Scarlet introductory pose.jpg|Cure Scarlet Cure Miracle diamond mode introductory pose.jpg|Cure Miracle Cure Magical diamond mode introductory pose.jpg|Cure Magical Cure Felice introductory pose.jpg|Cure Felice Harriet Bloom/Cure Flora: Princess of the Flourishing Flowers...I'm Cure Flora! Miranda Oceania/Cure Mermaid: Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas, I'm Cure Mermaid! Kira Brightfield/Cure Twinkle: Princess of the Twinkling Stars, I'm Cure Twinkle! Twila Emberhart/Cure Scarlet: Princess of the Crimson Flames, I'm Cure Scarlet! Monica Laverne/Cure Miracle: The Miracle of 2, I'm Cure Miracle! Corona Violette/Cure Magical: The Magic of 2, I'm Cure Magical! Primrose Emerson/Cure Felice: Spreading Beautiful Magic far and wide...*blows pink flower petals*...I am Cure Felice! Cure Whip poses in front of the shortcake.jpg|Cure Whip Cure Custard introductory pose.jpg|Cure Custard Cure Gelato in front of the ice cream.jpg|Cure Gelato Cure Macaron in front of the macaroons.jpg|Cure Macaroon KKPCALM06_Cure_Chocolat's_pose.png|Cure Chocolate Cure_ParfaitPose.png|Cure Parfait Iris Burton/Cure Whip: I'm Cure Whip! Right at your service! Joni Tuffey/Cure Custard: I'm Cure Custard! I'll service you! Aubrey Brooke/Cure Gelato: I'm Cure Gelato! *plays the electric guitar* I'mma be servin' ya! Yvette Coleman/Cure Macaroon: I'm Cure Macaroon! You're mine to serve. Alexandra Kent/Cure Chocolate: I'm Cure Chocolate! You'll be served by me. Cecilia Collins/Cure Parfait: I'm Cure Parfait! I'll be serving you! Cure Yell introductory pose.png|Cure Yell Cure Angel introductory pose.png|Cure Angel Cure Étoile introductory pose.jpg|Cure Étoile Cures Macherie and Amour introductory poses.jpg|Cures Macherie and Amour Katrina Rayburn/Cure Yell: The Pretty Cure with Teen Spirit, I'm Cure Yell! Sally Evans/Cure Angel: The Pretty Cure with Angelic Wisdom, I'm Cure Angel! Courtney McGuire/Cure Étoile: The Pretty Cure of Courageous Strength, I'm Cure Étoile! Cures Macherie & Amour: The Pretty Cures of Musical Love... Ellie Schmidt/Cure Macherie: ...I'm Cure Macherie! Marin Andrews/Cure Amour: ...and I'm Cure Amour! Cure Star: I'm Cure Star! Cure Soleil: I'm Cure Soleil! All: We are Pretty Cure All Stars for all time! Voice cast Team Max Heart * Rocio Barahona as Natalie Blackstone/Cure Black * Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse/Cure White * Ashley Johnson as Hilary Lightheart/Shiny Luminous Team Splash Star * Kelly Sheridan as Sarah Bloomsdale/Cure Bloom * Brittany Karbowski as Mae Hawkson/Cure Eaglet Team Yes! GoGo * Kerry Williams as Nicole Olivera/Cure Dream * Erica Mendez as Rena Naderson/Cure Rouge * Maryke Hendrikse as Melanie Love/Cure Lemonade * Amanda Miller as Claire Audrey/Cure Mint * Cristina Vee as Karen Simone/Cure Aqua * Cherami Leigh as Kinsley Rosewood/Milky Rose Team Fresh * Leah Clark as Lauren Peachtree/Cure Peach * Kathleen Delaney as Millie Ancalade/Cure Berry * Kether Donahue as Izzy Pinebush/Cure Pine * Bella Hudson as Sabrina Easton/Cure Passion Team Heartcatch * Lisa Ortiz as Tiffany Blossoms/Cure Blossom * Tia Ballard as Erika Crawford/Cure Marine * Veronica Taylor as Irene Miller/Cure Sunshine * Willow Johnson as Lori Thompson/Cure Moonlight Team Suite * Amanda Brown as Holly Hillard/Cure Melody * Sarah Williams as Kirsten Spears/Cure Rhythm * Mollie Weaver as Ellen Monroe/Cure Beat * Andrea Libman as Alley Shapiro/Cure Muse Team Smile * Laura Bailey as Emily Anderson/Cure Happy * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Kelsey Hill/Cure Sunny * Alex Cazares as Lily Parker/Cure Peace * Danielle Judovits as April Springfield/Cure March * Kate Higgins as Chloe Winters/Cure Beauty *Grey DeLisle as Dawn Swanson/Cure Echo Team Doki-Doki * Debi Derryberry as Maya Aida/Cure Heart * Cassandra Lee Morris as Rachel Hishikawa/Cure Diamond * Melissa Fahn as Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta * Stephanie Sheh as Mackenzie Mack/Cure Sword * Erica Lindbeck as Natalie Madoka/Cure Ace Team Happiness Charge * Cindy Robinson as Megan Griffin/Cure Lovely * Janice Kawaye as Himelda Flynn/Cure Princess * Ariel Winter as Cara Goodwyn/Cure Honey * Bailey Stocker as Fiona Destien/Cure Fortune * Dakota Fanning as Ohana/Cure Sunset * Kaitlyn Maher as Olina/Cure Wave Team Go! Princess * Dove Cameron as Harriet Bloom/Cure Flora * Estelle as Miranda Oceania/Cure Mermaid * Megan Lee as Kira Brightfield/Cure Twinkle * Piper Curda as Twila Emberhart/Cure Scarlet Team Magical Witches * Barbara Mamabolo as Monica Laverne/Cure Miracle * Katie Griffin as Corona Violette/Cure Magical * Bryn McAuley as Primrose Emerson/Cure Felice Others * Sherry Lynn as Iris Burton/Cure Whip * Jessica Boone as Joni Tuffey/Cure Custard * Amanda C. Miller as Aubrey Brooke/Cure Gelato * Lauren Landa as Yvette Coleman/Cure Macaroon * Mona Marshall as Alexandra Kent/Cure Chocolate * Tara Strong as Cecilia Collins/Cure Parfait * Hayden Panettiere as Katrina Rayburn/Cure Yell * Natalie Hoover as Sally Evans/Cure Angel * Julie Nathanson as Courtney McGuire/Cure Étoile * Caitlin Glass as Marin Andrews/Cure Amour * Francesca Capaldi as Ellie Schmidt/Cure Macherie Category:Pretty Cure Category:Anime Specials Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Videos Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Video compilations Category:Good ideas